The messgage and the medival
by Sleeping-rainfall
Summary: Gakuen alice is celebrating there 111th anavirsery with a medeval party and every one needs a partner! but who would be Mikans? What happens when mikan starts to recieve mysterious letters, and what is hotaru's feelings for ruka?
1. the first note

**Pease note: there will be gramatcal and spelling erors (as u can already see)**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"WAKE UP MIKAN! WAKE UP MIKAN" Sang Mikan's alarm clock.

"Urg! Hotaru!" Mikan shouted into nothingness. "Why did you have to make such an annoying alarm clock!"

After that Mikan got up, put on the school uniform and tied her hair in pony tails using pink polka dotted ribbons. When she got to the cafeteria for breakfast, Hotaru, Prez, and pretty much every one else was already there.

"Hi Hotaru!" Chimed Mikan in her cheerful voice. (Totally forgetting how mad she was at Hotaru.)

"Hey idiot, when are you going to get here on time? Breakfast is almost over!" asked Hotaru.

"It was your alarm clock!" Mikan said. (And remembering how mad she was at Hotaru.)

"I make the clocks, not set the alarm time."

Just then the bell rang to signal the end of breakfast.

"SHOOT! I DIDN'T GET TO EAT AGAIN!" cried Mikan.

"Stop acting like a 3 year old and learn to read clocks!" Koko who then skipped off to class

When Mikan got to class, everyone was already there.

"HIIIIIII EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOUUUUUUU" Mikan asked the class (being the optimist).

"Totally fine! That is, until you got here!" Koko.

Mikan pouted then sulked to Hotaru and sat down. (Has an optimist crash.)

At that moment Narumi Sensei literally skipped through the door and said "GOOOOOD MOUURINGGG CLASSSSS!" (Being the second Optimist).

"As you all know, Gakuen Alice's 111th anniversary is coming up in two weeks and we are going to have a medieval ball to celebrate! All students from elementary to high school will need a partner for the opening dance! Each pair will then be sorted into are 5 roles. 1. prince/princess 2. knight/fair madin (x2) and merchant/merchants wife (x2)."

At that there was an instant blast of talking.

Boy started to complain while the girls all talked in excited voices about who they wanted to go with.

"I'm going with Natsume or Ruka!" Cried Sumire, at which, her hair caught on fire.

"AHHHHHH" Cried Sumire, then rushed to the bathroom.

Every one burst out laughing.

"That's enough class!" Said Narumi and class proceeded as normal.

Of course, our brown eyed brunette was not paying attention (as normal) and was of imagining the ball.

By the end of class Mikan had learned nothing (again, as normal) and happily skipped out of class. _I wonder who will take me. _She thought.

"No one! Of course!" called Koko.

"Arg! Stupid mind reader!" Mikan called after him.

After a few moments she thought _Koko is right… who would take me? _At that Mikan decided to go to Hotaru's room.

HOTARU'S POV

Hotaru sat at her desk and sighed. "The 111th anniversary huh, is it really _that _important?" She wondered out loud.

"Who would I take anyway?"

The answer came to her as soon as she finished the sentence by she just pushed the thought away.

Hotaru took out a piece of paper and started to doodle. After a few minutes she got lost in thought and sub consciously wrote _meet me under the sakura tree. _Wait a second, did she just write that? KNOCK. Hotaru just shoved the paper in her desk and called out "Who's there?"

"Hotaru it's me." Mikan called from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Mikan, come in."

NORMAL POV

Mikan opened the door.

"Hi Hotaru." Said Mikan.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hotaru.

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"Baka Mikan. I said what are you doing here, in my room."

"Um well, I was thinking… and well um… I was wondering who would um… take me to the ball and um… yah."

"So why did you come to me?"

"Well then I thought who _would _take me?"

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my room."

"Well Hotaru, I don't really know. I want someone to take me but I don't know who would and since you're smart I thought you could help me."

HOTARU'S POV

"Oh, I see. Well you could take… Ruka?" _Wait, why did I say Ruka? Why was he the first one I thought of? Of course, if he doesn't take her, no one will and he and Mikan would be cute together, wait, did I just say he would be cute with Mikan? Oh what am I thinking?_

"RUKA!" Screamed Mikan.

"Or maybe Natsume?" I said jokingly.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed again. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL GO TO THE BALL WITH THAT PERVERTED JERK! NO!"

"Ok, ok! Settle down Mikan! Just a suggestion. No need to blast my ear drums."

"Well just don't suggest it again! Ok?"

"Yah sure, I promise."

With that Mikan turned around and walked out of Hotaru's room (rather grumpily).

Hotaru sighed. _That baka. She always over reacts. _With that, Hotaru went and opened the window that got the piece of paper with the doodles on it out. She put it on the desk and was about to throw it out when a breeze from the window came in and carried the paper up and out the window.

Hotaru went to the window and watched it fly away. _Let's just hope that doesn't land on any One. That would be embarrassing._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? hope youu did! sorry for the short chapters... my chapters tend to be short. p.s. if im new to this so i might not add a new chapter for a while sorry!<strong>


	2. the coincedence and the confuzzing

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Natsume walked down the path. He looked up and saw a piece of paper fly across the sky before landing a few feet away. He walked over and picked it up. It was covered in doodles with one sentence written on it. _Meet me under the sakura tree. _He just looked at it for a minute before throwing it out.

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan sat in a circle, discussing who they wanted to take to the ball.

"So Nonoko, who are you taking?" asked Anna chan.

"Oh I don't know. It's only been a day; we have two weeks to decide!" said Nonoko.

"But do you know who you want to ask?" asked Mikan.

"Um… no…" she answered while blushing.

"It's Koko." said Hotaru.

Everyone turned at Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" all three girls said in unison.

"Nonoko will ask Koko. I can tell by the way you look at him. I t looks like you want him to see you, but scared of what he'll say at the same time." said Hotaru.

Nonoko blushed.

"Oh! Nonoko and Koko! They already sound like a perfect match!" squealed Anna chan.

All eyes turned to Nonoko.

"Hey Mikan! Who are you taking to the dance?" Nonoko asked while changing the subject.

Hotaru POV

"Um… I don't know" Mikan answered.

"You should totally go with Ruka!" suggested Anna chan.

"Yah!" squealed Nonoko. "You would make such a cute couple!"

At this Hotaru felt her cheeks start to burn up. _Oh god! Why am I blushing? _Hotaru hung her head as to hide her cherry red cheeks.

"Hey Hotaru, are you alright?" asked Anna.

"Um… yah… just need to go to the bathroom." Answered Hotaru and rushed off to the bathroom.

Once Hotaru got to the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her cheeks where still cherry red.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought. _Why do my cheeks burn up as soon as I hear Ruka's Name?_

Hotaru thought about it. She Imagined Ruka. With is Golden hair and eyes like the sea… _SNAP OUT OF IT! _She thought. She even slapped herself (Which only made her cheeks even reder).

At that moment Permy walked in and saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru Imai, Is everything Ok?" asked permy.

"uh… yah… bye" said Hotaru and rushed out of the bathroom. _Stupid Permy._

Normal POV

Hotaru decided to go to the library afterward. When she got there she took out a book of poetry and went back to her room.

When she got to her room, Hotaru opened to a random page. The title of the poem was If my love was a poem.  She read two lines and then paused. The third line said _Meet me under the Sakura tree. _She then had an idea. _Why not? _She thought. She took out a pencil and paper and wrote; _meet me under the sakura tree. _She opened the window and let the paper fly out.

Mikan

I walked to my room she saw a piece of paper on the ground. _I should probably throw that out. It's not good to litter!_

I hesitated when saw what was on it. 6 words where neatly written in the middle of the page. _Meet me under the sakura tree._

I stared at it then decided to put it in my bag. I was gonna leave when I saw someone stare at me from under a tree. I couldn't make out who it was but I did notice one thing " He's standing under a sakura tree!" I said out loud. It took me a few moments to realize what I just did. I then blushed and hurried off.

Natsume POV

I was watching Mikan from under a tree. She was walking along when she stopped. She bent over and picked up what looked like a piece of paper. She just stared at for a few minutes then turned toward me. _Shoot! _I thought. Then Mikan said something unexpected. "He's under a sakura tree!" He looked up. He was. When he looked back toward Mikan, she was gone.

_If not her, then who? Why is everything so confussing?_


End file.
